


MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT, AND PRONGS VS THE TWINS, LEE, AND CLAWS

by Alondere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Second War, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Dies, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, James Potter Being an Idiot, James Potter is a Good Friend, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Moony Wormtail Padfoot Prongs, Person of Color Harry Potter, Person of Color Hermione Granger, Person of Color James Potter, Prank Wars, Pranks, Regulus Black is a Good Sibling, Remus Lupin Has Issues, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin is So Done, Remus Lupin is a Good Friend, Remus Lupin is a Little Shit, Sirius Black Has Issues, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Sirius Black is a Good Sibling, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, The Marauder's Map, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), We’ve all been waiting for this, Youve all been waiting for this and you know it even if you didn’t know before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere
Summary: In an incident of time travel and time turners, Fred, George, Lee, the Golden Trio, and Lyra (oc) are all yeeted back in time, to the Marauder’s Era.  Prank wars ensue, and I think I’ll make this like an online rap battle.  Who do you guys think won?
Relationships: Lee Jordan & Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT, AND PRONGS VS THE TWINS, LEE, AND CLAWS

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing: I support black Hermione, but I hate that JK confirmed it, because she did describe her as white, and I hate that she tried to do that for diversity points, much like gay Dumbledore. I also feel that J.K. kinda minimized a lot of the things that Hermione did that way (however, I may be wrong, I’m white so I don’t know if any people of color felt the same). I’m just putting this here because I wanted to rant.

“Ow!”

“Fred, that’s my boob!”

“And that’s my ribs, stop it!”

“Does anyone see a door? Why are we in a box!?”

Lyra took a deep breath, pushing her glasses up, which made Fred, Lee, and George’s heads turn towards her, though it was too dark to see anything. “Guys, I don’t like tight spaces.”

Harry rolled his eyes, adjusting his glasses, too. “How do you think I feel? I’m against the shelves, there’s no door here.”

Hermione felt up the wall that she was on, then closed her eyes, going a bit pink. “I’m on Ron.”

“Fred?”

“I’m on a wall, I don’t feel a door.”

Lyra covered her face in her hands. “We can always shout for help.”

Lee hit Lyra’s shoulder, asking, “Do you want to get us caught?”

Suddenly, George shouted incoherently. “Shh!”

They all listened, hearing voices coming towards them.

“I’m just saying, Jamey, hiding in a giant pink cake—”

“Sod, off, Pads!”

Lyra, recognizing the nickname, shouted, “Help! We’re in here!”

Fred, George, and Lee, started following her lead, also shouting. They heard running footsteps coming towards them.

“What, can’t work a door?”

Lyra was the one to snap at that. “There’s six people in here, it’s dark, and we don’t know where we are, you fucking idiot!”

They all heard Sirius go, “Sheesh, hold up, we’ll get you out.”

Lyra, suddenly realizing where they probably are, shouted, “Harry, close your eyes!”

Harry, not knowing what Lyra was getting at, but knowing she was as bright as Hermione, if not brighter, in some areas, of course, did as he was told.

“Hermione, Ron, you’re going to have to lead him from place to place, we need to get him contacts!”

And they were let out. Sirius stared as six people fell out of the closet, like from a muggle clown car. He helped up the two girls first, who got up and patted themselves off. “Thanks,” Lyra told him.

“Uh, huh,” he said, staring at her in confusion.

He looked at Hermione, with her bushy brown hair, chocolate eyes, and dark skin, then Harry, who looked just like James, from the his untidy black hair, to the freckle on his face that almost blended in with his dark skin, then Fred, George, who looked exactly alike, to anyone who didn’t know to look at the center of Fred’s nose for the one freckle and George’s hair, which was naturally messier than Fred’s, Ron, tall and lanky with his long nose and fiery red hair and freckles that matched Fred and George’s, and Lee, who was tossing his dreads over his shoulder, his skin the same shade as Hermione’s. 

Sirius looked back at Lyra, then said what was on his mind. “You look like a perfect mix of Remus and I.”

This was fair. Lyra knew she looked exactly like Bellatrix Lestrange, with glasses, freckles everywhere, though on her face, they were only across her cheekbones and nose. She also had an Irish nose, not a button one, plus she was short and skinny. Her ears were tiny, though.

James hit his shoulder. Lyra rolled her eyes. “That’s all fun and nice, but not scientifically possible. Do they even teach Sex Ed here?”

Hermione rolled her eyes at Lyra and tossed her curly and bushy hair over her shoulder. “Probably not, how do _you_ , Lyra, know it’s not possible?”

Lyra rolled her eyes right back, crossing her arms. “I went to muggle school before Hogwarts. Remus insisted.”

Sirius and James exchanged a look. Two girls who obviously didn’t like each other. One knew Remus. Fun. “Okay, Lyra, was it? Which ones Harry?”

Lyra pointed at Harry, who had his hand over his eyes, under his glasses, covering his bright green eyes. They were actually something he liked about himself, his brown skin really brought them out, especially paired with his messy black hair. “That one. We need to get him to Remus, who can probably get us some contacts. He has to stay away from James.”

Sirius nodded and grabbed Harry by the arm. “Okay. I’ll take these two and the twins over there. Prongs, you take the rest. Keep the girls separated.”

Lyra buried her face in her hands as Fred, George, and Lee perked up. “What did you just say?”

“Uhh, Prongs will take the rest or keep the girl’s who were just at each other’s necks separated?”

Lyra groaned, and Harry did, too. Fred, George, and Lee hopped up. “What’s your nickname?”

Sirius was downright alarmed, but answered. “Padfoot?”

Fred and George turned to Lyra accusingly. “Black, you have some explaining to do!”

Lyra went a little pink, but answered. “I kept forgetting to tell you!”

Fred got on one side of Lyra and George got on the other. They each put an arm around her shoulders and started walking to Gryffindor Tower.

“Hm, well you’ll have plenty of time to tell us later.”

Lyra rolled her eyes and stopped. “Guess what, geniuses? Bigger problems! Harry!”

Harry, hearing his name, walked forward, so that Sirius was the one following.

“Hey! Wait up!”

Sirius ran forward as Lyra ducked out from under Fred and George’s arms to help lead Harry. “Where’s James?”

Sirius looked around, spotting his best friend walking down the hall with the other group. “Uhh, walking away with everyone else.”

Lyra closed her eyes. “Can you keep a secret?”

Sirius raised an eyebrow and said, “You know why Moony is Moony, right?”

Lyra rolled her eyes, “Only the reason I’m Claws,” she muttered.

Sirius nodded, a bit surprised, “Are you a cat?”

Fred and George ran back as Lyra replied, “I’m a panther, Remus said my nickname would be Minnie if I was a cat.”

Sirius snorted. “That would have been good. Can you imagine us when you got in trouble?”

Lyra laughed too, mimicking Sirius’ ‘you’re grounded’ voice, “Minnie, you’re grounded, Minnie, detention!”

Sirius’ eyes widened in surprise. “Remus is a teacher? Or am I? Because I know we didn’t break up!”

Lyra tilted her head to the side, looking up. “He was. Not you. But, well, it’s a long story. My turn, what’s the date?”

Sirius’ brow furrowed, thinking about it. “November fourteenth, nineteen seventy five.”

Lyra’s eyes widened and she made a quick mental note, to warn Sirius about December somehow. As she came to do, anyway.

“Okay. Okay. Oh, Harry, you can open your eyes now, I guess.”

Sirius’ eyes immediately found Harry’s and they widened. “Holy Merlin,” Lyra rolled her eyes, “The bugger pulled it off!”

Lyra hit his arm. “Shh! Only you and Remus can know, we need to get him hazel contact lenses.”

Sirius nodded, he’d heard of those. Muggle replacements of glasses. “Okay, we can do that. Maybe we can sneak to Hogsmeade, try to apparate. We’ve been practicing, so maybe we can.”

Lyra nodded as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

“Um, a bit of a fair warning. Girls tend to flock around me. Any closeted lesbians are going to love you. Or straight guys. Or people in general, as I have learned.”

Lyra shrugged. “Maybe I’ll love them, too, who knows,” she replied with a smirk.

Fred hit her shoulder. “Excuse me!?”

Lyra shrugged, tossing her hair back. “Just a joke. Love you.”

Fred raised his eyebrow at her. Lyra sighed and rolled her eyes. “I love you so much, I want to die with you, Prince Fred, don’t die without me!”

Lyra fell backwards into his arms, the back of her hand to her forehead and her eyes shut. She opened them and batted her eyes at him. Fred pecked her lips, smirking. “Much better.”

Lyra laughed and patted his chest before getting up. Harry and George looked on, mildly disgusted, mildly tired of their theatrics.

Sirius made a face. “Urgh, is that what me and Moony are like?”

Lyra nodded. “Yeah. And you two suck at silencing charms. Once I walked into your guys’ room with a ‘pray the gay away’ fan over my eyes and did it myself.”

Sirius stepped forward and flicked her forehead. “You are so our daughter.”

Lyra beamed at that. Sirius laughed and gave the password to the Fat Lady. The portrait hole opened and Sirius just started shouting, “Moony! You won’t believe what we found on our way from detention!”

Remus’ head perked up a little, behind his book in his armchair, but he didn’t look up. “Moony,” Sirius screamed.

The rest of the people in the common room seemed to be used to this sort of thing by now. Sirius saw Remus, and pulled his book from his hand.

“What, Sirius? What?”

“Come upstairs to our dorm! Now!”

Sirius ran up the stairs, leaving Remus to watch him be followed by, was that James? A skinny and short Ravenclaw girl with long, curly, black hair, and two redhead twins. The Prewetts?

Sirius led them to the dorm and checked inside. The good news was, no one else was there.

“Moony, where’s Wormy?”

Lyra wrinkled her nose at the name, which caught Sirius’ attention. “Something wrong?”

Sirius was looking a little defensive of Wormtail, which made Lyra feel a little bad. “Do you guys clean? At all?”

Sirius pointed at Remus’ bed silently, which was still dirty, with books everywhere and things like rope and parchment and quills laying around.

“Ugh.”

Sirius stuck his tongue out as Remus walked in. Lyra sat Sirius’ bed, which was unmade, but it was the cleanest smelling, and it had a little Moony plushy on it that she hugged.

Remus took a look around, saw that ‘James’ had green eyes, the twins were not the Prewetts, and that the Ravenclaw girl looked far too much like Sirius.

“What the _fuck?_ ”

Lyra hugged the plush tighter and said, “I told them it was a bad idea,” sounding like a child who got caught doing something wrong by her parents.

Remus looked at her, looking a little shell-shocked. “ _What_ was a bad idea?”

Lyra shrugged. “I, alone, wanted to come back to this time to change something really quickly. I wasn’t even going to be seen. However, these arses,” Lyra gestured to Fred and George, who waved, “Decided that they wanted to tag along, to a time when you two were probably young and hot, still. I don’t know, don’t ask, they didn’t even mention James. Then, this bitches friend, who doesn’t like me,” Harry waved awkwardly, “Decided that she was suspicious of me and wanted to stop me. There was some dramatic explosions, we landed in a broom closet.”

Remus sat down in his bed, looking pale. “And who the hell are you?”

Lyra opened her mouth the speak, but Sirius spoke first, sitting down next to Remus and wrapping his arms around him, nosing his neck, “Our child. We should conceive her, now.”

Lyra covered her eyes and groaned. “I told you, Sirius, that’s not possible. I’m extremely adopted, please don’t make it seem like Remus popped me out of his prick.”

Remus winced, grabbing his crotch. “Yeah, let’s not talk about that. Whose kid are you, really?”

Lyra lowered her hands, and saw that Sirius was still going at Remus’ neck. “Oh, Rowena, stop it, please,” she said, covering her eyes again with one hand and covering the plushy’s eyes with the other, “and I’m the product of Regulus and his, I think current, girlfriend, Elizabeth. Likes to be called Beth. Don’t make me think about my mother.”

Sirius poked his head up. “We adopted you from Reg? What happened?”

Lyra peeked through her hands. “Um, we thought he was dead for a long time.”

Sirius looked surprised. “You did? Why?”

Lyra shrugged, laying back. “I don’t know exactly why. My mother told me since I was young that my father was a completely different man, then I found Remus when I was younger. He was there when I was born, and he told me. It’s a long story, but you guys adopted me when I was nine, at least as close as we could get to adopting me.”

Sirius looked confused. “That’s weird.”

“That’s my mother. I almost want to see if I can break them up while I’m here.”

Sirius shook his head and laid back, taking Remus with him. “You shouldn’t do that. You'll un-conceive yourself,” Sirius made a face at that thought.

Lyra sighed. “I know. Anyway, contact lenses for Harry. Lily and James can’t see him.”

Remus looked at Harry. He alone seemed unsurprised that James and Lily had a baby together. “Right. Okay, maybe we can try to get some from Marlene. She likes to change her eye color.”

Sirius pouted. “I wanted to go out into the muggle world.”

Remus rolled his eyes and got up. “No. It’s too late, we will very likely get caught, and, besides, we don’t have muggle money.”

Sirius sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. “Fine, we’ll go to Marlene.”

Remus got up and patted Sirius’ thigh. “Come on, up.”

Sirius got up and took another look around. “Harry, you’ll need to come with us. In case James comes back in. Lyra, get off of my bed.”

Lyra turned over, so she wasn’t facing Sirius, and hugged the Moony plushy to her chest. “This is my bed.”

Sirius watched Lyra tuck herself under the blankets and tried to rip them off of her. “This is _my_ bed.”

Lyra turned over and got out her wand. She waved it and Sirius toppled back into Remus’ bed. She closed her eyes and crossed her legs.

“Fred, come enjoy my bed with me.”

Fred looked at Sirius, then Lyra, then Sirius again. “Lyra, you’re asking me to get in the bed of the teenage version of the man who tried to kill me when we got together with you. I think I’ll stay here.”

Lyra cracked open an eye. “Fine, suit yourself. I like sleeping alone.”

Fred threw his hands up and sat on the floor. George followed, and Harry looked around. “Er, am I getting the contacts?”

Sirius was staring at Lyra in his bed with a pouty look on his face. Remus rolled his eyes at him and said, “Yeah, come on. Sirius seems to be a bit busy mourning the loss of the bed he doesn’t even sleep in.”

Harry and Remus left the room while Lyra and Sirius had a staring contest.

Fred stood up. “Well, Georgey, I think it’s time to blow something up, wreak some havoc, make our presence known.”

Lyra’s head perked up at that. She looked over at the twins, and so did Sirius.

“Without me?”

Fred patted Lyra’s head condescendingly. “No, no, you just lay in your new bed.”

Lyra glared at Fred and jumped up. “Without me, there’s no chaos. Let’s go!”

Sirius jumped up, too. “ _Excuse me?_ Who said you guys could do our job?”

Lyra smirked and moved so she was standing toe to toe with Sirius. “You did.”

The door opened and Peter, James, and James’ group walked in, just as Sirius seemed to internally spontaneously combust.

Sirius turned to the door just as Lyra did.

“Lee!”

“Prongs!”

Both men stepped out of their respective groups and stood by their friend. Sirius turned back to Lyra. “Tell these _amateurs_ who the better pranksters are.”

Lyra turned to Lee. “Tell these _old men_ ,” Sirius gasped, “that their methods are outdated.”

Lee smirked. “I mean, it’s true. We’ve refined and perfected your pranks, took your legacies and made them something better.”

James gasped as Lyra smirked. “Wait a second! Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ beats the classics!”

Lyra walked forward and patted James’ shoulder. “Spoken like a true old man. Good going.”

James’ bronze cheeks flushed. “Nope! I will not take this slander!”

Sirius crossed his arms, too. “Nor will I! This means war!”

Remus chose that time to walk in, and heaved a long suffering sigh. He tried to walk back out, but Sirius ran over and grabbed his collar and James did the same with Peter.

“Marauders, we’re going to war!”

Lyra smirked and turned to the other three boys. “Come, come! We have plans to make!”

With that, she got her leather jacket out of Fred’s bag, thanking the Founders that she let him take it, took off her robes, which had her prefect badge on them, and slipped it on.

They all charged out of the dorm, leaving the Marauders and the Trio to look at each other in confusion of where they went.

Hermione sat in a chair and sighed. “I hate to say it, but my bet’s on Black, the twins, and Lee.”

Sirius scoffed. “What!?”

Harry sat down. “Yeah. Between Lyra’s homemade spells and the twin’s inventions, I don’t want to think about it. Plus, they have the Map.”

“So do we, and we have Remus’ spells,” James shouted.

Ron shrugged. “Lyra was raised by Professor Lupin and Sirius. There’s no way she can be that much better than them. Plus, it’s practically two of her, split up. Then you have the twins and Lee, who have been looking up to them for as long as I can remember them being at Hogwarts. So, the Marauders should be better, logically.”

Harry adjusted his glasses. “That’s assuming that the smartest kid in the year, don’t scoff Hermione, you’re level with her, didn’t do anything with what they taught her. And, Fred and George are pretty smart too, and Lee is just cheeky and all plucky. _And_ Lyra’s in Ravenclaw. Creativity and brains.”

Hermione scoffed. “That means nothing, she uses her looks and her charm to get her good grades. She doesn’t actually have anything going for her but that.”

Remus and Sirius exchanged an offended look. They both knew that _they_ were smart, plus it was in Lyra’s genes with both Regulus and Elizabeth. Which meant that Hermione was likely just insulting Lyra.

Harry turned to look at Hermione. “‘Mione, when even _Snape_ has to give her a good grade, an _E_ , it’s not her looks.”

Sirius looked outright alarmed. “ _Snape?_ Like, Snivellous?”

Harry nodded gravely. “He’s the Potions professor, aiming for the Defense position. He usually fails people, unless they’re in Slytherin or very, _very_ good. My average in that class is a D, even after my mum and dad, and Hermione’s is an A, even though she knows the textbooks by heart. Lyra’s is an E, it’s because she does extra credit because she wants to, and impresses Snape with her essays. She goes on tangents when she’s talking, so I assume she does that with her essays.”

Sirius and James made faces, as Remus said, “It makes sense that he’s a professor.”

Sirius’ eyes found Remus. He licked his lips and tied his hair back, very obviously, too. “Oh, does it?”

Remus looked up at Sirius, cheeks a little flushed but a defiant look on his face, even though Sirius’ eyes were all over him. James buried his face in his hands, groaning. “Not everything is a sex game,” he muttered.

“Shut up, virgin.”

James put his hands up and sat back. Remus answered Sirius, “He’s very good at Potions, the top in our year, and up to his greasy nose in the Dark Arts. Has he gotten the position?”

Harry shook his head, quickly. Remus turned back to Sirius, “Dumbledore doesn’t trust him enough to give him the position, he’s probably worried that the freak will teach the Dark Arts, not Defense.”

Harry and Ron both turned gleeful faces to Hermione, who looked scandalized. “Wait, that’s not a fair accusation to make! I’m sure that Dumbledore has a perfectly reasonable explanation—”

“Which is,” Sirius interrupted.

Hermione glared at him, “How about that it’s a cursed position? Ever noticed how he seems to hire people like Lockhart or Umbridge? People who are—” Hermione cut herself off, looking stunned.

Harry grinned. “What? Disposable?”

Ron snorted. “She’s not wrong, I mean.”

“I never said that,” Hermione said stiffly, “I was just making a point. Quirrell died, remember?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “No, I forgot. Tell me again, do you remember what exactly happened? I seem to have forgotten what happened to Lockhart, too, and Mad-Eye.”

Quirell fell down the moving staircase in front of Harry, Mad-Eye was a poly-juiced crazy ex death eater who tried to kill Harry because he didn’t want to believe Voldemort was gone, Lockhart tried to obliviate Harry and Ron, because they accidentally found proof that he was a fraud.

Ron laid back. “Anyway, I think they’ll probably win. Though, it’ll be fun to see them try to one-up each other.”

James got on Remus’ bed with him, as did Peter. “Come, Pads, we have mischief to manage.”

Sirius snorted and got on Remus’ bed, too. He gave Remus’ arse a little pat as he passed him, making Remus flush and duck his head.

The war had begun.

;v;

Lyra, the twins, and Lee were residing in the Room of Requirement, and the room catered to all of their needs.

Lyra laid out a blueprint. “Okay, so we want to start off small, make them think we’re going as big as we can.”

“Naturally,” Fred agreed.

“Right, so we want to start with... maybe some taffy? Something to just give them nose bleeds or swells up their tongues? Small, but will make our presence known to everyone. They also have class, which means,”

“We can get into their dorm,” Lee supplied.

“Exactly. They’re likely to have some sort of protection, they’re not stupid,”

“They’re geniuses,” Fred and George said in unison.

“And that means we need to test the protection. Fred, empty your bag, let’s see what you got.”

Fred smirked. “Gladly, M’lady.”

Fred tipped his bag upside down and put came Lyra’s robes, her books, all of their wands, their fake wands, several potions, Lyra’s spell books, all of their candies, their swamp kits, their fireworks, instant darkness powder, several noise makers, some clothes, their brooms, and all of their half-done work.

Extension charms were a wonderful thing.

Lyra rubbed her hands together. “Perfect. Guess who brought her purse?”

With that, Lyra took out her purse, which held even more joke shop items, several acid pops, a few illusion toys, a few fake textbooks, several cameras that projected images magically anywhere else, and the invisibility hats.

George smiled evilly at the cameras. “ _Oh_ , we are so using those.”

Lyra looked up and met eyes with George. “I know we are. We need a scout. As we know, I told Sirius my Animagus form. So, ideas?”

She looked around the circle.

There were a few beats of silence where they all just kind of looked at each other. Finally, Fred snapped his fingers. “Did you ever get that spell to work? The one that makes objects into little soldiers that report back to us?”

Lyra’s brow furrowed. “Um... let me check.”

She pulled one of her books towards her and flipped it open. She read the book while the others watched.

“Ah-ha!”

She waved her wand in a complicated seven and pointed it at Fred’s shoe.

“ _Tues milsdat!_ ” she muttered.

They watched it duplicate and hop around, then heard it talk in their heads.

“Reporting for duty, ma’am! Where would you like me to scout?”

Lyra waved her wand again and they watched it recite, “I will check in from the fifth year Gryffindor boy’s dorm at one am, ma’am! I will alert you when I’m caught or when I’m inside, ma’am!”

And with that, it hopped off.

“It should be invisible as it goes in, then it will go under a bed. If I change the wand motion a little bit, there won’t be any duplicates. I had the intention to make it our soldier, so it listens and reports to all of us. It has a telepathic connection with us, so it will respond when we think to it, and it gets our orders telepathically. We can make it a radio and a camera. Any questions?”

Fred raised his hand. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Lyra smirked and replied, “You got me chocolate at Hogsmeade tomorrow.”

Fred pouted at her and put his hand down. “Any more questions? No? Okay, we’ll see what the shoe has to say later.”

With that, they set to work, for their first prank at breakfast.

-.-

The marauders went down to breakfast, wary. As far as anyone knew, no one knew about the time travelers, which was perfect for them. The time travelers, not the marauders.

“Nothing off?”

Sirius looked at Remus, who looked at their food. “Not that I can see, Pads. Prongs?”

“Nothing here. Wormy?”

“All good here. Pads?”

“Yup, it all seems to be clear. Dig in, Marauders.”

With that, they all served themselves some breakfast. They each looked at each other and took a bite of their respective breakfasts.

Sirius was the first to feel it. “Um. Guys?”

They all looked over at him, then they felt it, too.

“Did they—”

“I tink tho.”

Below them, Lyra, the twins, and Lee were all laughing their arses off in the kitchens. Lyra got on the ground and hugged one of the house-elves, before Fred gestured for her to run.

They ran out of the kitchens, up the stairs. As they passed the Great Hall, which was roaring with laughter, they caught sight of the marauders with their huge purple tongues and their pink claws for hands. They pointed and laughed as they ran by and saw McGonagall walking towards the marauders.

They ran up the staircases, into the secret passages, and up into the Owlery.

“Okay, I loved that. But, now we have to be careful.”

All three men nodded, and voiced their agreement. “Okay, next order of business. We get our next surprise ready.”

They all crept out of the Owlery, to be stopped by none other than Regulus Black.

“You four! Back in, now!”

Lyra looked between her companions, who looked at her as if confused what to do. She shrugged and walked back into the Owlery.

“What the _hell_.”

Lyra shrugged. “Do you even know what’s going on?”

Regulus glared at her and lifted her chin with one finger. “You’re the product of me and Elizabeth. How did that happen?”

Lyra shrugged. “I don’t know. Next question. Why would you do that to me?”

Regulus raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”

Lyra raised her eyebrow right back, mimicking him perfectly. “Let’s start with not getting me right out of her goddamn care?”

Regulus looked surprised for a second. Then, he answered, “If I ever got her pregnant, I would.”

Lyra shook his finger off. “Well, that’s good to know.”

With that, she turned back to Fred and George. However, she felt another tap on her shoulder.

“Yes, father?”

She turned around, to look at Regulus. “Who do you live with?”

“Sirius,” she answered stiffly, “and Remus.”

Regulus looked slightly surprised for a second before rubbing his face, muttering, “Don’t tell them I said this, at least not the current them, but thank Salazar. And thank the gods that you’re not in Slytherin. Am I involved in your life right now?”

Lyra nodded slowly. “Yes. I’ve forgiven you in the future, but that doesn’t mean I have to forgive you, now. But that’s a long story. My mother is dead.”

Regulus only got more relieved. “And, er, your grandparents?”

Lyra shuddered. “My mother brought me to meet my grandmother a few times. She loved me, I think, she didn’t curse me. She liked to have me over. But she died when I was ten, in 1990.”

Regulus closed his eyes. “Thank you, Merlin. I couldn’t imagine her living long enough to see you sorted into _Ravenclaw_.”

Lyra nodded. “I didn’t like her much,” she admitted, “She reminded me of my mother.”

Regulus nodded. “I’m sorry.”

Lyra crossed her arms over her stomach and said, “I’ve forgiven you.”

Regulus cautiously patted her head, and hugged her. She stiffened up, then relaxed in his arms a bit and closed her eyes.

“Okay, Lyra, I love the whole sappy moment with your father whose younger than you, but we have a war to partake in.”

Lyra pulled away. “Right! Let’s go! I’m going to talk to you later, I’ll show you to our room,” she told Regulus.

Regulus nodded and waved them off.

They ran from the Owlery, down to the seventh floor, but they were stopped about halfway there.

“Black!”

Lyra stopped and turned around automatically. “Yeah?”

The number one rule of The Marauders 2.0 was no man left behind, so the twins and Lee turned back around and joined her side.

It was the Marauders 1.0.

“Have fun!” Remus shouted.

Suddenly, they were all in the entrance hall, bouncing around, from wall to wall. Lyra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“Well—”

“Don’t say it!”

Fred laughed and grabbed her hands. Lee and George, seeing what was happening, grabbed each other’s hands and then Lyra and Fred’s.

They all bounced together and started laughing, flipping, and twisting.

“Lyra, is this what it’s like to be you?”

Lyra giggled and shouted, “Yes!”

Lyra was a gymnast and dancer. They all used it to it’s fullest extent. One of their best tricks went like this; Lyra jumped out of a window, caught herself on one of the rails outside the castle, or something else that she could catch herself on, and threw herself up into the next floor, or tower, or room, catching herself on another window.

Lyra pulled her hair back into a messy bun and twisted. “Are we ready to leave?”

“Yeah!”

They started to bounce towards the exit, and they all managed to go through the exit at the same time.

Swamp water was poured over all of their heads. Lyra shrieked and scoffed.

She took off her glasses and pushed her hair from her face.

Fred pat her back. “Quidditch pitch?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They all took out their wands and undid the bouncing charm on the entrance hall, filing out.

They went to the showers in the quidditch changing rooms and washed themselves off. When they changed into their clothes, Fred in a striped brown and red turtleneck sweater and his school trousers and a denim jacket. 

George got in a dark blue t-shirt and some black jeans, and then put a red sweater over the shirt. 

Lee got in a white t-shirt, some black jeans, and a bright red jacket. Lyra winced at it, but this was very like Lee, they loved it about him. 

Lyra got in a dark purple turtleneck crop top sweater, a black pleated skirt that went down to just above her knees, slipping a loose leather jacket over it.

They all slipped on their shoes, Lyra in her black combat boots, the rest of the boys in their sneakers.

“Ready,” Lyra asked.

“Yup,” chorused through the room.

“Let’s go!”

O///O

Lyra had stolen the coveted invisibility cloak from James.

She smirked under it at the irony of her stealing the cloak, but didn’t say a thing.

She was in the Potions classroom. They had been asked to pair up, and the marauders had paired up with each other.

“I’m just saying that if we got a giant cake—”

“Pads, you’re the love of my life, but you’ve been far too obsessed with cake lately.”

Lyra heard Sirius sigh and smirked. She watched him for a long second, waiting for him to add his valerian root.

She held her two hands out, and dropped the aconite in both cauldrons, knowing that Potions class was usually done in sync, because of the finicky timing that potions required. She ran out as Slughorn walked in, Fred and George had set a distraction for her.

She ran up to Gryffindor Tower, cackling as she heard the explosion, and returned the cloak. She ran into the dorm, and before Harry, Hermione, or Ron could ask, she spelled all of their beds.

“What are you doing!?” Hermione demanded.

“Well, my dearest flower, I am—”

“She’s in here!”

Lyra turned around, hands up, as the marauders all pointed their wands at her. Each were covered in their respective potions and starting to grow horns and claws. James smirked.

“We’ve got ourselves a hostage, boys!”

Lyra put her hands on her head, tangling her wand in her hair as she stepped up onto the open window. She looked down to see the railing really quickly and where she’d go from there.

She discreetly hung some rope from one of the windows above theirs as she spoke. “Oh, honey. You have picked the worst out of the four of us to hold hostage.”

Sirius’ brow furrowed as Remus stepped forward. “What, why?”

Lyra let herself drop from the window. She caught herself on the railing and grabbed onto the rope, which she swung her legs back and forth on, swinging herself up to get into the empty dorm above theirs.

That was their best trick, the very best one that they used the most.

She snuck down the stairs, hearing the marauders were still exclaiming about what just happened.

“What the _hell?_ ” Sirius shouted.

“That was wicked!” James yelled.

“Wait, but what if she fell? What would we have done?” Peter asked.

“She seemed like she knew what she was doing. I think the worst she’s got is bloody hands,” Remus replied.

She heard footsteps come towards her and someone closed the window. “We’ll be prepared for next time,” came James’ voice.

She ran down the stairs, light on her feet. She got to the portrait hole and ran out of it, to the Room of Requirement.

She came in and cackled as Fred, George, and Lee looked at her. “They haven’t laid in their beds, yet, but Harry, Hermione, and Ron saw. They saw the window trick.”

Fred snorted and said, “Potions professor blamed them for the distraction. They ran out in the middle of class, so they probably have detention.”

Lyra plopped down, still laughing. “Okay, so how are we going to do the next prank?”

Lee sat up, answering, “I am glad you asked,” he said, tossing his dreads over his shoulder.

Fred pulled Lyra into the room and sat her down. She leaned on him, looking around the group.

“How’re your hands?”

She held out her hands to Fred, who healed them as she listened to the plan. “ _Yes._ ”

They all smirked, and Lyra laid down in Fred’s lap.

“They have to strike next, though, it’s basic prank war protocol,” George told them.

They all looked at George, nodding. Lyra picked up a book and flipped it open. Her companions got out some cards and started playing. The time passed like this, until finally, Lyra’s stomach growled loudly.

“Dinner!” Fred shouted.

Lyra sat up, and George helped her up. They all went down to the kitchens, as they got in, they were met with the marauders.

Fred groaned. “Damn.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Lyra stepped forward.

“Yielding already?”

She smirked at Sirius, who looked like he’d swallowed something very bitter.

“No we’re not ‘yielding’ already.”

Remus stepped forward. “We need to set some rules.”

Fred groaned again. “That’s boring!”

Lyra hit his arm and turned back to them. “Alright. Let’s hear them, we need to agree on them.”

Remus gave her a piece of parchment, which had the rules written on it. She got out a highlighter.

The first rule was nothing while they were in class. She sat on the floor, followed by the other three, and looked up. “That doesn’t give us a very large opening.”

Remus shrugged, “We don’t have a large opening, so you can’t have one either.”

Lyra nodded. She went to the next rule. Taking turns. “That’s common sense, but go off, sis.”

The marauders exchanged looks, but didn’t comment. George grinned at them, as Lyra went to the next rule.

“No more jumping out of windows?”

All four marauders nodded, and the twins, Lee, and Lyra exchanged horrified looks. “No!” They all shouted in unison.

Sirius cooly raised his eyebrows. “Yes. That was completely unfair.”

“Fuck off, it’s fair! I spent my whole life learning how to do all of that safely, what effort did you put into trying to learn how to do that?”

James glared at them. “Well, then I can use my broom.”

Lyra smirked. “As long as we can use ours.”

James face palmed, Sirius rolled his eyes. Lyra put her hands up, saying, “How about we change this to we can use our various talents for our pranks.”

The marauders exchanged looks and shrugged. “Fine,” Remus said.

Lyra highlighted the rule. They really had no idea what they were getting into.

Four was nothing life threatening and five was that they could still hang out outside of the pranks. Lyra nodded and folded up the parchment. “Fine. That sounds fine.”

Lyra stood up and turned to Fred and George and Lee. “Food now?”

They all nodded and turned to the house-elves, however, the marauders grabbed their arms and started walking them out into the Great Hall.

“No one’s pranking anyone right now, so you can eat in the Great Hall. Besides, McGonagall wants to meet you guys. As in, she doesn’t believe we didn’t do anything,” Sirius told Lee.

“And, we can’t have that, so you guys are going to eat with us,” James told George.

With that, the marauders seated them in the Great Hall, with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Lyra poured herself a cup of coffee and made it for herself as everyone else got themselves some food.

Lily Evans walked up. “Remus, the charms home—”

She stopped dead. She looked around the group, at their dinner mates. “You know what? I’ll just— Black, let me go!”

Sirius had taken Lily by her shoulders and sat her down next to Harry. Lily crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Why am I here?”

Lyra smirked behind her coffee cup and took a sip. Remus rolled his eyes and turned to her.

“We’ll explain later, because apparently you need to be involved, too. I’m... sorry.”

Lyra started laughing behind her cup and then had to put it down as she started fully cackling.

Sirius poked her cheek in confusion and she only laughed harder, burying her face in Lee’s jacket. She tried to get ahold of herself, but peeked up at Remus and Lily’s faces. She buried her face in Lee’s jacket, before she had to peek up again.

“I-I’m sorry! But it’s just that, s-some things never change,” she said through her tears.

Remus hit her shoulder, and she snorted. “Sorry, I’ll stop. Oh my god!”

Lily now looked even more confused, so Remus leaned in and whispered in her ear what was happening. Lyra sipped some more coffee and noticed Sirius and James exchange a look. Lyra groaned just as the twins, her, and Lee’s skin all turned bright purple.

She examined her hand, interested. “Very cool.”

Sirius smirked and gave them a mock-bow. Fred waved his wand and their skin was back.

Harry looked over at them. “How’d he do that?”

Hermione answered before Lyra could. “Probably a potion or enchantment.”

Sirius nodded. “Yup. Remus made it up himself!”

Hermione nodded and turned back to her chicken. Lyra looked like she was about to say something, but very obviously decided against it. She sipped her coffee and got a cup of water.

“Are you going to eat anything solid?”

Lyra looked up at James and Sirius, before shrugging. “I’ll get something later,” she told them airily.

Too airily.

Fred pulled her into his side, simply telling them. “She will, don’t worry. She doesn’t like eating in front of people, so we’ll sneak to the kitchens later.”

Lyra’s head perked up. “I don’t like eating in front of you, either.”

Fred patted her head. “Nothing to worry about, I’ll be making sure she eats.”

Lyra crossed her arms and sipped her coffee.

;0;

Lyra snuck out of the marauders’ dorm and down the staircase, before she thought she could be followed.

She had three different things to do. One, get back to the Room of Requirement.

Two, set up the next prank.

Three, get a note in Sirius’ jacket, tell him not to do it.

She snuck down to the Room and got inside. “Hokay. I can do this,” she said to herself.

She wrote out the note, first. When she was done, she got to the prank. Fred, George, and Lee did their parts, she just had to do hers.

That would have to wait for the marauders to fall asleep. It would be so good, the marauders all laid in their beds and bounced right off of them. And then, the water faucets in the opposite team’s showers followed them around for hours.

No one saw Lyra put the note in Sirius’ jacket pocket amid the chaos.

•-•

Sirius woke up, all he knew was he wasn’t in his bed.

He jolted awake and found that he was almost suspended in midair, except he couldn’t feel himself being suspended.

Remus was over the Ravenclaw table, James was over the Slytherin, Peter was over the Gryffindor, and Sirius was over the Hufflepuff table.

“Oh come on!”

Sirius checked himself for his wand, and didn’t find it.

“Does anyone have their wands?”

There was a chorus of nos from the other marauders. Remus grunted, he was trying to get down.

“Okay. There’s nothing actually holding us up. We need magic, which means that we need to be let down.”

Sirius groaned. “Do you think McGonagall will believe us, now?”

James answered, “I mean, we couldn’t have done this ourselves. We don’t have our wands.”

Peter nodded. “He’s not wrong!”

Students were starting to file in. They caught sight of the marauders and started giggling and talking. None of them dared to ask for help from a student, though.

Remus groaned. Sirius tried to twist to see Remus, and managed it. He seemed a bit stressed, and was trying to get down.

“Maybe Minnie will come in soon.”

Remus stopped and crossed his arms. They were suspended by their waists, so they could move their arms and legs. It was very weird, especially because they weren’t swinging and they couldn’t really feel themselves being held up.

“Hey, at least we’re not on the tables, and we’re above them. No one can reach us.”

Sirius nodded, agreeing with James. “And, we’re not naked.”

Peter sighed. “It’s a little scary up here!”

Remus made another annoyed noise. “I know. But beauty and the beast got us into this!”

“Shut up, Moony! You’re the beast to my beauty, not James.”

Remus twisted to glare at Sirius. “You’re the beast. James is much prettier than you.”

Sirius gasped, his hand over his heart. “Well, then, date James!”

Remus rolled his eyes. “He’s not gay. You are the gayest person here.”

Sirius smiled sweetly at Remus. “Only bested by you, sweetie.”

Peter twisted to look at Remus. “What’s beauty and the beast?”

“French fairy tail. Sirius heard the wizarding version when he was young, but same sort of story.”

Sirius nodded. “You have to admit, guys. It’s pretty good.”

Peter nodded, just as Mcgonagall walked in. “Hi, Minnie!”

Mcgonagall’s eyes found James, then Remus, then Sirius, then Peter.

She turned and started to walk out.

“Wait!”

She sighed and turned back around. “Yes, Mr. Black?”

“So, those time travelers who popped out of that broom closet? Mine and Remus’ daughter, the twins, and the other dude? Um, they got us!”

Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow. “Again, with the time travelers? I told you why that’s not possible!”

Sirius shrugged. “We’ll bring them to your office before class, but we need to be let down! We don’t have our our wands, how could we have done this?”

Mcgonagall rubbed her temples. “You guys are acceptable wizards. I wouldn’t be surprised if you used wandless magic.”

Sirius put his hand over his heart. “Aw, I knew we were your favorites.”

Mcgonagall turned around and started to walk out of the Great Hall. “Wait! Let us down!”

Mcgonagall waved her wand and they all crashed to the tables below them. They rolled off the tables and ran past her back to their common room.

“Love ya, Minnie!” James called over his shoulder.

Mcgonagall allowed herself a small smile when they were out of sight, shaking her head.

-.-

Lyra and the twins and Lee all burst into laughter when the marauders walked back in, looking disgruntled.

“Given up, yet?”

Sirius shot Lyra a glare and sat on his bed. “We’re _going_ to get you back. But, first, we need to introduce you to Minnie.”

Lyra stood up, as did the twins and Lee. “Sure, why not?”

With that, they followed the marauders to Mcgonagall’s office. Sirius knocked on the door and they heard Mcgonagall’s sigh.

“Come in.”

Sirius barged in and moved to the side, so that Mcgonagall could see the time travelers. She stared at them, then looked at the marauders.

“Okay. Your point has been made. But now we need to get them back.”

She clearly knew the entire time, just wanted to mess with the marauders.

Sirius looked scandalized. “What?”

Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow. “We need to get them back to their own time, Mr. Black. The rules of time travel make it so we can take as much time as we want. They will not age, they are frozen in time, but we still want to get them back as fast as possible. What do you guys know from them?”

Sirius pointed at Lyra. “This is mine and Remus’ child, except she’s actually Reggie’s. James has a child, who is friends with their,” he pointed to the twins, “brother, and another girl. They’re here too. And Remus becomes a professor.”

Lyra smiled brightly. “We give him hell for you.”

Mcgonagall’s lips twitched at that. Remus hid his face behind his hand.

“Okay. I’ll notify Dumbledore, you go about your business as usual.”

Before she could say another word, they all ran out of the office and back to Gryffindor Tower. “Don’t blow anything up!” Mcgonagall shouted after them.

Sirius and Lyra waved their hands over their shoulders.

/-/

The marauders were hunched over a piece of parchment, sure that this time they’d get the others.

“Okay, ready?”

They all nodded. Lyra, the twins, and Lee were in the common room, acting as if they owned it.

Lyra was practically in Fred’s lap, she had been rejecting people left and right.

Sirius said that she’d probably have to, but Merlin, this was a lot. Fred, every time someone walked up, kissed Lyra.

The marauders came out of their down to see this.

Remus hit Sirius. “Why can’t we do that?”

Sirius turned to him, “We can try, but I’m not promising I won’t just hex anyone who hits on you. I’ll kiss you after, though.”

Remus sighed and pointed his wand at them. “Ready?”

Sirius got closer to Remus, discreetly grabbing his hand. He saw Remus relax a little out of the corner of his eye. “Mmhm. Guys?”

“Yup.”

“Ready.”

With that, they all cast a spell and watched the furniture their future counterparts were sitting on come to life.

“What the hell!?”

“Oh goddamn it!”

Lyra laughed and started dueling her chair, as the furniture tried to fight her. The entire common room was watching, now.

“Does nothing phase her,” Remus whispered to Sirius, looking at Lyra.

“I don’t think so,” he whispered back, “But I’m not surprised, she was raised by us.”

The other three, at least, seemed to be a little scared of the furniture, but Lyra was jumping on the coffee table, dueling the armchair.

“I mean, let’s face it, that’s the best we’ll get. The others are scared, her boyfriend seems to be trying to stop her from fighting the furniture.”

Remus rolled his eyes, until he watched Lyra her hit in the head by the armchair. He face palmed and hurried over as James stopped the spell and she crumbled to the floor.

Remus slid to the floor and picked her up a little. He tilted her head to the side, checked her ears, her nose. She wasn’t bleeding anywhere, she was just knocked out.

“Pads, we need to get her to the nurse!”

Sirius scooped Lyra up and nodded Remus over. They walked down to the hospital wing and brought her in, showing Madam Pomfrey.

“What happened?”

Sirius sat in a chair. “Prank war. A rogue armchair hit her over the head.”

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath about their evil spawn. Remus sat down next to Sirius. “Is it weird that we’re here?”

Sirius laid his head down. “No, of course not. Someone has to make sure she’s okay. It only makes sense that it’s us. She’ll probably wake up naturally, then Madam Pomfrey will give her some potions.”

The doors slammed open and Regulus came in, supporting a bleeding Snape. He hurried him over to a bed, Remus and Sirius watching, and caught sight of them.

“What are you guys doing here?”

Sirius nodded to Lyra. Before Regulus could say another word, he said, “Just a hit over the head, she’ll be fine. You’re welcome to sit with us.”

Regulus looked over a Snape, looking the slightest bit guilty. “We got in a duel, I used... something dark. Shouldn’t I stay with him, make sure I haven’t injured him too badly?”

Sirius shrugged, looking over at Snape, undisguised hatred on his face. “He seems fine. He might be a vampire, so he won’t bleed out. Be with your child.”

Regulus nodded and pulled up a chair, looking at Lyra with pure love on his face. “I made a good thing.”

Sirius smirked. “Not yet, don’t get ahead of yourself.”

Regulus laid his head down. “You guys do good with her, though. She said it’s a long story, but I’m involved, too. I’m glad I can be.”

Sirius patted his head. Lyra stirred. “Oof. Ugh, that was not as fun as I thought,” she groaned.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling in, a tray of potions in her hands. “I think you know what to do.”

Lyra smiled sweetly at her and started downing the potions, sitting up.

When she was done, she tried to get up. “Ah. No, you need to stay here for the night, so I can make sure you’re fine.”

Lyra groaned and laid back down, knowing by now to listen to Madam Pomfrey. “How long will I be here?”

“Just the night,” Madam Pomfrey replied, surprised at her compliance.

Lyra nodded and closed her eyes.

“Okay, everyone else, out!”

Sirius started to argue, but Remus put his hand on his arm and stood up with him. “We can all pick her up tomorrow.”

Sirius sighed and stood up, too. “Reg?”

Regulus stood up, too. “Okay. Um, Snape is over there,” Regulus pointed, “It was a spell gone awry.”

Madam Pomfrey turned to Snape as Regulus, Remus, and Sirius left.

Lyra laid back and closed her eyes. She heard Snape sneering about arrogant purebloods and bigots.

Lyra snorted. Snape looked at her, and his sneer became even more pronounced. “Something to say?”

Lyra stared at the ceiling, smirking in a way she knew got to Snape. “Oh, _no_. Nothing at _all_.”

With that, she turned over and closed her eyes. Snape was still talking, trying to get to her, but he didn’t know her, he had nothing on her.

With that, she fell asleep.

UwU

Fred, George, and Lee were all waiting for them when Sirius and Remus walked back in. “She's fine, right?”

“Of course,” Remus replied, “We can see her tomorrow. I think the war is done, now.”

Fred and George rolled their eyes while Lee crossed his arms. “And, what, you guys win with the final prank?”

Remus raised one eyebrow at them. “Well, no, I was thinking we call it a draw,” he turned to the fourth wall, “Unless _someone_ thinks different.”

Fred turned to the fourth wall, too. “Yeah... if _someone_ thought that one team won, maybe we could come to a better conclusion.”

Sirius looked over at the fourth wall. “Wh-who are you guys innuendo-ing at?”

George threw his hands up. “Draw! It’s a draw!”

Sirius nodded slowly, looking away from the fourth wall. “I think that’s fair. We’ve all proven we’re just as good as each other.”

Fred and Remus nodded, throwing smirks at the fourth wall.

OwO

Lyra woke up to Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Hermione, and Ron around her bed.

“Oh! Are we going back?”

Dumbledore nodded, saying, “We’ve found a way to put you back where you belong.”

Lyra nodded and sat up. “We can’t say goodbye?”

Dumbledore shook his head, telling her, “I think it’d be best if you simply left.”

She groaned, grabbing her head, and stood up. “I mean, let’s go, I guess, then.”

With that, Dumbledore waved his wand and they all appeared in the entrance hall. Fred looked around.

“Did it work?”

Lyra shrugged. “I think so. It’s hard to tell, though.”

Fred grabbed a passing Hufflepuff’s arm. “Hey, what’s the year?”

He eyed Fred suspiciously, saying, “1995. What are you playing at?”

Fred whooped, as did Lyra, George, and Lee, and ran away.

Ernie turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. “Don’t ask, mate,” Ron told him.

@U@

Sirius walked down the hall, angry at Snape and about to give him a really good scare.

He put his hands in his jacket pocket. He felt a piece of parchment in his pocket, and frowned, stopping.

He took it from his pocket and opened it.

_“Sirius,_

_If you’re reading this, you’re about to do something terrible. Think about this, because I’ve been watching the after-effects of the past fifteen years. Sirius, to say you break Remus’ heart is an understatement. You almost make him a murderer! You break Remus, the Marauders, for **months**. The only reason you guys make up is because you almost jump from the Astronomy Tower, thinking you’ve lost everything. Remus barely saved you. And, because you end up doing that, Remus never gets to actually forgive you. He only stays with you, falls back in love with you, because he is scared for you. And it shows. He likes for you to do things, he trusts you to love him. He does everything for himself, now, you try, but he brushes you off with a peck, saying ‘I’m a big boy’. You try every day to get back what you had before, now. I had to hear this from you, it’s why I came back. I can’t stand to see it. Please. Don’t._

_-Lyra_ ”

Sirius looked up from the parchment, at Snape, who was coming towards him. He looked out the window, it was almost sundown.

He tucked it back into his pocket and turned to walk the other way.

He wouldn’t let that happen, he promised Remus that he’d never hurt him.

He would follow through with that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> WHO WON?? (I’m sorry, I’m lazy and want interaction, plus it just seemed fun to have the audience decide)


End file.
